bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapture
Rapture (Full name: Rapture Eileen Dellarius, later Rapture Eileen Matricea) is a Haos Reptak of Matricea belonging to Valentin Kazami and the wife of Avalon. She is also the mother of Javelin, Renegade, Daemon, Ecstasia, Jaclyn, and Laellia, her children with her previous lover, and Apollo and Engel, her children with Avalon. Information In Bakugan Form, Rapture is a powerful foe and a dashing heroine, bringing quick and certain destruction to her opponents. She can send fear to even the mightiest of opponents. Personality Despite being a heroine, Rapture is quite twisted and psychotic. She loves to go beyond her limits in power when brawling, which is quite bizarre for a female Bakugan like her. Like Throe, she can infatuate male Bakugan, though the only Bakugan who has not fallen for this is Leonidas. She also attempts to flirt with male humans (similar to what her older sister, Misery, does), which is why Valentin becomes afraid when Rapture turns human. Rapture, as her name suggests, is usually seen extremely happy and delighted, though she also acquires these traits while bringing quick destruction to her opponents. History Family and Relationships Javelin Javelin respects her mother Rapture and adores her like all daughters should adore their mothers. They work very well together in battle. Also, Rapture likes to place Javelin in charge of her other sisters, due to the fact that she is the oldest and most mature of her sisters. Renegade Daemon Ecstasia Jaclyn Laellia 'Ability Cards' *'Jagged Rapture:' The opponent's Bakugan's last Ability is nullified and Rapture has the Ability to use it for the rest of the brawl. Cannot be nullified, negated, deflected, overridden, and etc. However, if the opponent's last Ability cannot be nullified, that Ability is used against them. *'Oblivion Smack:' The opponent's Bakugan is enslaved for two turns. Also, Rapture gains 600 Gs while her opponent loses 600 Gs. *'Beauty Rapture:' The opponent's Bakugan is enslaved for two turns and the opponent cannot activate any Abilities for those turns. *'Support Downgrader:' The Gate Card is automatically used. If Gate belongs to the opponent, it is used against them. If it belongs to you, its effect is amplified (can be either doubled or occur twice as longer). This Ability cannot be deflected, reversed, negated, nullified, and etc. The same is said for the Gate Card. *'Amplified Scream:' Cuts away the opponent's Bakugan's current G-Power and adds it to Rapture. *'Sweet Fragrance of Rapture:' Play before you roll. Rapture can give up 300 Gs to make the opponent's Gate Card her owner's. She can also give up 100 Gs to allow Valentin to go first for the rest of the brawl. This Ability Card cannot be negated, nullified, deflected, overridden, and etc. *'Sweet Aroma of Rapture:' The opponent's Bakugan's G-Power is halved for every time Rapture lost G-Power. *'Hand of Pain:' Overrides the effect of the last Ability Card and/or Gate Card used by the opponent and during the point where the opponent used that Ability Card and/or that Gate Card, at least one of Rapture's Ability Cards (how many is chosen by Rapture's partner) is activated to benefit Rapture and to be used against the opponent. That turn, however, still counts as one of the opponent's turns. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Oracle of Infatuation:' The opponent's Bakugan is enslaved for four turns. The opponent's Bakugan also loses 700 Gs and Rapture gains 700 Gs. 'Gate Cards' *'Sweetling Destroyer:' The opponent cannot do anything for two turns. The opponent's Bakugan also lose 400 Gs for each turn being unable to do anything. Trivia *Many of Rapture's new human forms were designed by Airzel-of-haos. Gallery Human Form Bakugan Form Rapture Warrior Form.PNG|Rapture in her Bakugan Form Human Category:Matrix Category:Matrix Bakugan Category:Protagonists Category:Bakugan